User talk:MegaSonicX3
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Tornado Fang page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Twilight Man (Talk) 17:02, 2 October 2010 X3 Weapon Screenshots Hey man, You are doing a great job posting screenshots of X using his Special Weapons from Mega Man X3! Just remember to categorize your screenshots by typing Category:Mega Man X3 screenshots in square brackets. Keep it up! --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 00:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Hello MegaSonicX3, You are doing a fine job with the Special Weapon screenshots for the Mega Man X series. When uploading images, please be sure to categorize your images when you submit them. By categorizing your images, it helps keep all the images on this Wiki more organized. Also, I plan to gather data for Mega Man X3 in a few weeks after I finish Mega Man X2, so there is the possibility of images that you've submitted so far to be replaced in the process. When I begin this project, I must kindly ask that you do not help/interfere with this as there are certain methods that which I use to gather this data - nothing personal. Surely, you understand. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 23:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ban This ban was placed on you for a reason. You were a doing a fine job contributing for this Wiki, and we thank you for that. However, when I kindly asked you to categorize your images when you submitted them (for organizational purposes), instead of responding or communicating back, you blatantly ignored them and continued to upload the images without categorizing them anyway - twice. This Wiki will not tolerate anyone who outright disregards any of its rules or warnings. Sorry, nothing personal, but that's the way it goes. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 22:03, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Image Categorization Hey there, MegaSonicX3 I would like to remind you once again that when uploading images or sprites for a specific game, please be sure to put the category of the image within its source code or in the summary. Say, for example, I upload an image of Isoc or Gate -- since the artwork belongs to Mega Man X6, you would put Category:Mega Man X6 images surrounded by the square brackets [ ] within the source code. Likewise, when you were uploading images of Mega Man X using his weapons fr Mega Man X3, you would put Category:Mega Man X3 screenshots in the summary. It would be nice if you would also are able to make your sprites transparent as well. If you do not know how to do this, another admin such as Udana or Quick might be able to help you out. Oh, and by the way, MegaSonicX3, I'm going let you off easy this time. I only banned you for a week so that hopefully you will have understood the way things work in terms of multiple image uploading on this Wiki. If you continue to upload multiple images here without categorizing them and continue to disregard any reminders given to you either by me or the other admins, you will be permanently blocked from making any further edits on this site. Consider this as your last chance. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 03:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi. I see you are doing great edits, but as Twilight Man said, it would be good if you categorize the images you upload, as it would save time to organize them. It can be done in the same way as articles, like this image. To make it easier, just copy and paste the example below in the image's "summary" space located below the file's name when uploading it, changing it depending of the image type. Example: "Game name" (Mega Man X2/X3/...) and "image type" (screenshots/sprites/images). ::::Screenshot from Mega Man X3. ::::Category:Mega Man X3 screenshots I hope you can help with this, as it keeps the images organized. :) --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:40, January 7, 2011 (UTC)